Implications of love
by BooksAreWonderfulDistractions
Summary: The consequences of Jace and Clary spending the night together and what their actions bring.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I am no Cassandra Clare, nor am I Suzanne Collins, or Maggie Stiefvater, or Shakespeare. Dammit, I just like to think about the 'what-ifs'**

* * *

Clary Fray never intended to wake in Jace's bed in the morning. They only meant to lie there together for a bit. But it was the way his chest moulded so carefully to her back, and his hand firmly wrapped around her waist, palm laid across her stomach that lulled her to sleep.

Clary was horrified when she woke up, she knew that Jocelyn would be angry for she had so often told her 'no sleeping where your boyfriend lived' at first Clary didn't understand why her mother was so worried. She had no ambition to sleep with Jace anytime soon, although the want was there. Jace had said he'd wait, and Clary was content with that. But laying next to him, in the darkness pulled at her, made her hold her breath that had been steadily timed with Jace's, their chests rising and falling in sync, legs tangled to form a mess of limbs.

She kissed him. Knowing it would wake him up, and suggest something more, but that was the idea, wasn't it?  
Jace was surprised as Clary was to find her still lying beside him in the early morning, almost as surprised as being awoken by her kisses, but he didn't mind. He liked it. He loved the way her hair fell to form a curtain around them as he pulled her ontop of him. He deepened the kiss, letting his thoughts run away with him. Dreams about waking up with Clary every morning, kissing her the very same way he was now. Dreams about sliding his hands up her top to rest on her bra. Taking her bra off...

Jace stopped kissing her, which was followed by a frown from Clary. "I'd love to keep doing this, but I'm worried I'm going to do things that your mums gonna hate me for" he whispered against her lips as he tucked a piece of red hair that was tickling his ear behind hers and rested his hand on her cheek, eyes closed.

It drove Clary crazy, being this close to him. She'd imagined this too many times to count, but for some reason she was older, or even married. But it was always with Jace. She had the same dreams that Jace had, but never thought that he'd want to do anything with her, thinking that the reason he'd wait is because he had no desire to do anything at all. Clary thought about the position, thought about how to get Jace to continue, how to say something ambiguous, that would suggest that she liked it, but didn't really mind if they were to carry on, and something that explained her need for this. Her need to be with Jace in the most intimate way possible. Her need to run her fingers along each of his marks and memorise them.

"She can't hate you, I won't let her" it was the best she could come up with, but Jace got the message.

He rolled them over, sensing she was nervous and deciding to take control. Locking his lips back to hers, he slowly slid his hand up her shirt, giving her time to tell him to stop. She didn't, so he moved further up. She wasn't wearing a bra, he could only feel her soft skin beneath his palm, she must of taken it off in the night. It was already lying on his floor, waiting to be joined by the rest of their clothing. Clary smiled against his lips as she realised what he just had, and that was it for him. That was his sign to go, that was his sign to show her just how much he loved her.

It wasn't desperate, needy sex that Clary had imagined, Jace was careful with her, as if he thought she'd break. He nearly stopped all together when she winced as he entered her, but she held him in place as she adjusted, telling him to continue by pushing her hips up slightly.

She fell asleep straight after, which made Jace chuckle slightly. He just wrapped his arm around her now naked form and thought about the demons and Valentine, knowing it was a stupid thing to think about after what had just taken place in his bedroom but knowing that how ever bad it gets, however much anyone disgusts him, he'll have Clary. And her mother might hate him, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything right now, and it was only when Clary made a whimper in her sleep, missing his warm body against hers that he settled down, nestled his face into her shoulder and joined her in sleep.

* * *

**This fanfiction mellarky wants me to replace 's's with 'z's and leave out 'u's. I apologiSe for my English writing ways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**These chapters have been sitting in my notes for ages, and I was just like 'hey, lets get 'em out there.'**

**Review/favourite, it really means a lot to me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Jace opened his eyes for the second time that morning his first thought was to kiss Clary awake and perhaps repeat their little activity. His second thought was a single word. "shit" Clary would be mortified if she saw state of Jace's bed. Hastily, he tried to come up with a plan, but anything he could think of would wake the dreaming red head.

It didn't bother him, the blood, but he knew Clary would want to run away and hide, feel guilty for dirtying Jace's crisp sheets. Personally, he was more worried about how he'd wash them, and how to hide the bloodied fabrics from his prying siblings. Clary started to slur in his arms.

"hey, goodmorning," he whispered with a peck on her nose "I love you" a second kiss for her lips.  
She smiled against his crocked mouth "goodmorning" she didn't really know what to say, she didn't know the protocol, however she did know that saying "thanks" probably wouldn't sit too well, and coming up with a sexy line would sound foreign in her voice. So she just smiled, sleep still filling her mind as she trailed a finger down Jace's chest, admitted her love for him and haltered when she saw the blood.

"don't panic, it's fine" Jace tried to calm her. She looked away, shy and guilty. "I..." she couldn't speak, for she could not stand the embarrassment.  
"hey" Jace called her attention "I'd be more annoyed if there wasn't any blood" he assured her, a light laugh to his voice. "so you are annoyed"  
"No, no, I'm not annoyed at you. I'm just annoyed that I have to pass everyone's rooms to get the the laundry" he suppressed a laugh and kissed her forehead.  
"oh" she replied meekly "I'll help..." she began to peel herself from the bed and gathered the sheets hastily. She paused when she realised that Jace was just looking at her, frozen in his position in the bed. Then she realised she looked like she was about to cry. Or maybe it was her nakedness. Or the fact that blood was stained down the insides of her thighs...

It was a combination of all three that kept Jace's eyes on Clary's body. He wanted to take her and devour her again, but didn't want to take advantage. "Go take a shower, I'll clean this up, don't worry" he took the sheets from her slightly shaking hands, dumped them in a pile on the floor, pulled on his boxers and directed her to his pristine bathroom. Leaving her with a lingering kiss and a running shower he stalked off to the washing machine, his goal, to slip into the shower with Clary as soon as the drum started spinning the messy sheets, soaking them in water.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just keep posting, don't I :P I decided to just post all I had so far on this story, it gives you a chance to give me sufficient feedback for future chapters. Thankyou to those that have followed/Favourited etc :)**

**Chapter 3**

Their morning had been perfect, to Clary anyway. She was sure Jace had had better nights, convinced there were probably a dozen other girls in his bed before her. She tried to wipe the thought from her mind, instead concentrating on the pancakes dripping with syrup that were sat infront of her.  
"What's wrong?" Jace asked, cutting her silence. She'd only murmured answers since their shower and Jace was franticly trying to work out what he had done wrong. "nothing..." she murmured again. Realising her reply would just cause more questions, she quickly followed with "I'm just a little tired"

Her reply was sufficient, but Jace knew it was a lie. "well...we could always go back to bed?" he answered with a wink. Usually, witty remarks got him another hot make out session. But that wasn't what he was after. He wanted answers. Clary lifted her eyes from her plate and looked at Jace. Really looked at him. She looked at the way his hair was ruffled and marks ran across his shoulders from her nails. He looked strong and sexy, there was no way in Clary's mind that her body had pleaded him this morning. She felt stupid, that all her doubt that she'd let flicker away more and more each time he told her he loved her had all come flooding back right after they'd been most intimate.

She broke her silence "I'm sorry about your sheets"  
Jace scoffed, he couldn't care less about his sheets. He wanted food. "Really? Don't bother about them"  
"But I got them all bloody. I bet no other girl has cause you so much washing" Clary looked away from Jace, still ashamed. "Is that what your upset about? That I've slept with other girls before?"  
"No, well, sort of..." Clary felt bitchy. She'd never really bothered about people's sex lives, but she just felt like anything she could offer Jace would never be as good as someone else. It was fine before they slept together, because he could imagine her however good he wanted. Now she only felt like she'd disappointed him.

"Clary..." he lifted her chin to his face with two fingers. "Yes I've slept with other girls. And yeah, some times it was amazing. And yeah, no girl has lost her virginity in my bed before. But no, before you ask have I ever wanted it more than with you. You are everything I will ever need," the words stung, but they were what Clary needed to hear. So she let a smile creep onto her face and returned to her pancakes. "by the way, thanks for these" Jace motioned to the scratch marks on his shoulders. "you're very welcome" Clary said through her pancake filled giggles. And just like that, because of Jace's mini pour out of his heart, everything was perfect.

"well well. The mouse finally got the cheese" Izzy chimed as she floated into the kitchen, picking a strawberry off of Jace's plate. Clary flushed beet red.  
"that," Jace pointed to Izzy with his syrupy spoon "has got to be the worst metaphor I have ever heard, Iz"

"what? I'm not you mr clever with words - sex pants"  
"shut up Izzy"  
Clary stayed silent, shovelling pancakes into her mouth, only speaking a protest when Jace sauntered out to the training room and she was stopped by a gossip ready Izzy. Clary rolled her eyes. Wishing to just be with Jace again. Thinking of him hot and sweaty and shirtless in the training room wasn't helping.

"Spill" Izzy demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is more of a filler, because I felt like I wanted to write a bit about Clary's discussion with Izzy. I'll probably end up updating this chapter at some point.**

What felt like several hours later, Clary was released from Izzy's questions and left to her own devices. Failing to find Jace, Clary phoned her mother and confirmed her questions. Yes, she'd slept at the institute. Yes, she would be home for dinner at 7pm. And yes, she slept in Izzy's room. Clary felt bad for lying, but she knew letting her mother in on what Izzy deemed 'the institute's latest gossip' would result in her having to stalk right home and probably never return to the institute, and Jace, unsupervised again.

Bored, tired and aching, Clary sat herself down on one of the sofas and waited for Jace. She secretly thanked God for shutting Izzy up. Her questions were explicit, personal and what Clary considered, plain wrong. Izzy had asked quite a bit on Jace's size. To which Clary responded with "eww, Iz! He's your brother!" Izzy just winked and replied "adopted" Clary finally gave in, confirming Izzy's thoughts of him being rather sufficient.  
"I knew it" Izzy had said.  
"knew what?"  
"that Jace would be well encumbered"  
Clary giggled "and how did you know that miss smarty pants?"  
"because no guy would talk himself up like Jace does and disappoint the girl when it got to the down and dirty," they both laughed "he'd know he'd get ridiculed if he couldn't produce the expected results"

Izzy continued with her questions


	5. Chapter 5

One day passed before Alec found out. As expected, he was shy about it. Told them that it was his responsibility as the oldest in the house to make sure that they'd used protection. Clary groaned, but answered his questions. Magnus found out when he walked in on their chat, congratulated Jace and asked Clary almost the exact same questions Izzy had. It was worse though, because Jace was still present.

Three days later, Jocelyn started questioning Clary's sudden happiness. She had said "I think the last time I smiled like that was when I first had-" she didn't finish, Clary got the message but it was the look on her face that stopped Jocelyn. "you slept with him didn't you?" Clary only nodded "I can't believe you were so stupid, I mean, did you use protection?"  
Clary was once again ashamed "yeah" Jocelyn was outraged. Clary tried to calm her, explain that she loved him and they were careful. But her 'little girl' had just lost her virginity to the very type of person she had been protecting her from her whole life.

Jocely grabbed her keys, Clarys hand and dragged her through the door. She stormed into the institute where Maryse was unpacking, back from Idris only this morning. "Get your son down here right now" Jocelyn demanded as she entered.

For the first few minutes, Jocelyn just shouted at Jace, who stood silently, waiting for her to finish. She ended with "and I'm fuming that Clary did it with you. I swear, I lost it to Valentine and if you're anything like him - " but she stopped herself as Jace's face fell, sadness in his eyes. Clary stepped away from her mother.

"I'm sorry, miss Fray, but I am nothing like Valentine. I love your daughter and I promise I will never hurt her. I understand that your angry, but we were careful and we waited until Clary was ready. I'd never push her into anything," Jace looked at Clary, hovering between her mother and him "I love her"

Jocelyn nodded, muttered an apology and was dragged off by an annoyed and exhausted looking Maryse. Clary and Jace remained in the living room.

It felt like hours before either of them spoke, Jace was thinking over what Jocelyn said and Clary didn't know what to say. Of course, she wanted to assure him he was nothing like Valentine and she loved him. But he already knew that. So she just slotted her fingers between his, squeezed his had gently and looked up at him, studying his perfectly chiselled jaw, wanting to nibble it.

Jace smirked. "You've been staring at me for ages Clary, say something"  
Clary hummed and nuzzled her face into Jace's shoulder "I love you," she said "and I'll never say it enough times. And I know sometimes I hate your cocky ass but I do, I do love you"  
"I know. Why are you saying this now?" Jace asked, confused by Clary's speech.  
"Because I want you to be reminded every now and then. I love you because you're you, and I'd never ask you to be anything else, please, don't listen to my mum. You're nothing like him"  
Jace let out a long breath "Clary, I don't need your reassurance"  
"I know," she looked up at him through strands of loose red hair "I just wanted you to hear it"  
Jace pulled Clary into his lap, cradling her between his knees and held her close, his head now buried into her shoulder. "Then thank you," he whispered "thank you for loving me when your mother clearly hates my guts"  
"Screw my mother, I'm the only one who needs to love you"

Suddenly they were kissing. Jace's long fingers wound their way through Clary's curls, untangling the knots. His breath was hot against her mouth as they breathed the same air. His hips pushed up to meet hers as her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him down to lie on the sofa.  
Jace caught his breath "Not here-"  
Clary sucked his bottom lip. "Name of the angle. Clary," she flicked her tongue, begging for entrance. "Your mum..."  
"Jace, for Gods sake shut up" she grinned against his mouth "and take me to your room"

They needn't had worried about Clary's mother, she'd been dragged out to have lunch with Maryse, to discuss the issue and give the young couple some space.

They found themselves hot and sweaty, laying on Jace's white sheets for the second time that week. Their clothes once more littered Jace's carpet and their panting filled the musky air. Resting on Jace's nightstand was a condom, still in it's silvery wrapper. It caught Jace's eye as he lent over Clary to check the time. 2:34pm.  
"Fuck, Clary we didn't-"  
She put a finger to his lips, quietening him "I know, remember, I'm the only one who has to love you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Regarding the review about rating: I had changed the rating from 'T' to 'M' a few minutes before you posted your review, which may have caused it to change when you clicked on the story. I felt that this story was more suited to a 'M' rating, due to language and themes. If you think the rating is wrong, or have any other problems, please let me know.**

**This was orignially going to be 2 chapters, but both would have been really short. However, I was wondering if you'd prefer slightly more frequents (4+ days) or longer (week or more) updates. I'm on holiday, so don't really have time to write, but I should be more frequent when I get home. Sorry for the long note :) **

**Chapter 6**

Maryse had dragged Jocelyn to a small cafe, tucked behind the busy streets of New York. It was almost empty, hidden from view of mundanes and not the most popular place for shadowhunters and downworlders to go.

"You had no right to talk to Jace like that, Jocelyn." Maryse scolded.  
"I know," Jocelyn looked slightly ashamed "I've been protecting Clary her whole life, and then she goes and does something so stupid"  
"They're young. I can understand that, we die young. I was 21 when I had Alec" Maryse tried to reason with her friend, she understood the young adults needs and respected their decisions. Jocelyn, however, was far from the clave way of thinking, convinced her daughter would grow up as a mundane, loose her virginity to one on her wedding night "I guess I'm still trying to hide her from all of this," Jocelyn admitted "maybe I was a bit overprotective"  
Maryse scoffed, "you always will be protective of her, she's your child, but you don't need to protect her from Jace"  
"I know"  
"Besides, I'm sure Clary could take Jace in a fight if she needed too" Maryse laughed and Jocelyn relaxed.  
"I just hope she doesn't regret it" Jocelyn looked into her cup of untouched tea, which was cooling by the second.  
"Do you regret it?" Maryse asked "do you regret Valentine?"  
"No, I couldn't. I have Clary, I'd never regret her. I just don't want her heart broken by silly teenage romance."  
Maryse looked across the table at Jocelyn, curling her fingers around the tea cup before saying "You're making her choose. You, or Jace. And I don't think I can watch another mother loose her child."  
"I wont loose her."  
"And I didn't think I'd loose Max. Let her be happy, live the life she wants." with that she finished the last of her tea and left the cafe, leaving a guilty looking Jocelyn.

* * *

"Next time, we use protection. I'm not having your mother kill me because I got you pregnant" Jace and Clary were sat upon his bed. He was naked, except from a pair of light pyjama bottoms. Clary was only in her pants, the sheets pulled up around her chest, leaving her milky back exposed. Jace wanted to reach out and stroke it, loose his fingers in her tangly hair.  
"What makes you think there will be a next time?" Clary elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Because," Jace leant in to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing her soft skin "you can't resist this" he trailed his mouth along her jaw line.  
"I think I can..." Clary moaned, curling her toes in anticipation.  
A 'hmm' sound escaped Jace's mouth as he ran his scared fingers up her thigh, fingering her pants and letting them fall back against her hips with a 'ping' of elastic "These are adorable" he remarked, his mouth now hot against her throat, trailing lower and lower, pushing the cotton away from her chest.  
Clary bit the inside of her bottom lip, her fingers intwined in his soft golden curls. Jace's mouth expertly kissed along her collar bone, down between her breasts and to her flat stomach.

Just as his mouth was about to reach her pants, there was a soft knock on the door. "leave it" Clary whispered. His mouth continued to explore her hips. A louder, more irritated knock on the door. "I can't, we can finish this later" Jace sat up, looking steadily into Clary's eyes "besides, you wanted to prove that you could resist me" he finished with a smirk.

"Clary I know you're in there" Izzy shouted through the door "Come out right now, we're going shopping. Jace handed her her bra and clothes. "Go buy something sexy" he said before sauntering off to his bathroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

**I don't want to sound desperate for reviews, but they really do encourage me. Thank you for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, thank you so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews, it really means a lot. Also, I know, I'm a fail at updating *holds hands up in self disgust* This chapters a bit longer, happy reading :)

I realised I hadn't clarified when this takes place, this is after City of Lost Souls, except Jace isn't zappy with heavenly fire and Sebastian is on the run, hunted by the Clave.

* * *

Chapter 8

Izzy and Clary had been wandering around the shopping center for the better part of three hours. So far, there had been no more mention of what Jace and Clary were about to do that morning, but Clary was expecting Izzy to grill her at some point. They had been to seven shops, two food stalls and were finally in a shop that Jace would have interest in. Clary looked at the lace cut underwear and tried to imagine her own body in it, not a plastic mannequin. She thought of what Jace would think of the black and red barely there pair of knickers in her hands.  
"You two never stop do you?" Izzy asked as she approached Clary from behind, her arms laden with paper bags and yet to be purchased lingerie. Clary's cheeks flushed beet red.  
"I," she stumbled "I have NO idea what you're talking about Izzy"  
"Oh c'mon Clary, you're at it like rabbits. Can't the magical rune girl come up with a sound proof?" Izzy joked "I've been loosing too much beauty sleep thanks to you"  
"Sorry," Clary neatly placed the underwear back down on the pile she picked them up from "We'll try to be quieter"  
"Oh don't stop you're enjoyment for my shake" she struggled to pick the discarded knickers with her full hands and chucked them to her friend "Buy these, they're cute" she finished with a wink.

The girls sat at a small table in the back of a cafe, bulging bags littered at their feet, full of the days purchases. Clary bought the knickers, and matching bra after all.  
"Can we please go home after this, Iz? My legs hurt" Clary whined as she lifted a cool glass of water to her lips.  
"Nope, one more thing to buy" Izzy said, raising her coffee.  
"What else could you possibly need? You've bought half the store!"  
"It's not for me," Izzy looked steadily at Clary "My mum asked me to make sure you buy some condoms"  
Clary's green eyes widened and she looked into her glass.  
"You are using them, right?"  
Clary didn't answer, just let her shoulders shrug a little. "Clary Fray! You do know what could happen?"  
Clary looked up "Yes, Iz, we know what could happen, and I promise, it was a mistake, we won't do it again"  
Izzy looked flustered, having to be the responsible one for once was confusing her. "Well, we'll um, buy you some more and get you a test"  
"No, I-" Izzy cut her off. "Just to be sure"

* * *

After Jace's cold shower, during which he, relieved himself, he set off to the training room. His mind was full of Clary. Thoughts occupied by her thighs and waist, her lips and shy smile. He shock his head clear and drew his blade. "Alec!" Jace shouted down the hall to his brothers bedroom. "Come fight me!"  
A few minutes later Alec appeared in the doorway. His shirt was haphazardly buttoned, Jace rose an eyebrow.  
"Looks like someones been busy" he smirked. Alec picked up his own blade and held it infront of himself. "You can talk Jace," the boys walked in a steady circle, weapons poised to attack. "Why are we fighting," He paused to look at his watch, "at-" he was pinned against the wall before he could so much as register the time.  
"Because, Alec, we haven't practiced in days, and Sebastian is still our enemy, and we still have to bring him down" Jace said as he trailed the sword across Alec's throat, not quite hard enough to slice the delicate skin there, which was reddened by what looked like mouth marks.  
"Jace, the Clave has Sebastian's location, he's not a threat to us anymore" Alec tried to push Jace off with little effort, expecting no results, but Jace let him go.  
"The Clave are too slow, they've had Sebastian's 'location' for over a week, and he still hasn't been locked up," the golden boy slumped to the ground "I need him gone, Alec. I can't have him coming back for her."

Alec sat down beside Jace, tucking his legs tightly under one another. "Let the Clave deal with it, they have Sebastian under control, you'd do no good storming in with all your pent up rage." Alec placed a gentle hand on Jaces shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off.

"I've been waiting Alec, I wake up each day wanting to hear that he's dead and I never do." Jace raised his voice, tipped his head back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut in frustration.

"Wait one more week" Alec said "And then I'll fight with you, Clary's safe, you're safe. Just, give them one more week."  
Jace let out a heavy sigh "Fine," he stood up, putting his hand out to help Alec up as well "I guess we better start training then."

* * *

Clary returned from her shopping trip tired and aching, so decided to just go home, Luke's house, not the Institute. Clary wasn't entirely sure where _home_ was exactly. Jace was home, she certainly felt at home with him. But her mother was home too, she always had been, and Luke, well he was just as much home as her mother was.

She stepped through Luke's front door and shut it behind her with a soft 'thud'. Clary had strategically put the underwear inside another bag to avoid her mum asking what she had bought and why. But she still raced upstairs before Luke, or her mum could see her.

Dinner was awkward, as expected. "I'm sorry Clary, I shouldn't have spoken to Jace that way." She said, begging for Clary's forgiveness.

"No, you shouldn't" Clary spoke sharply, and Luke shot her a warning look. "But, I know you didn't mean it. If you did, I wouldn't still be living with you." She knew then, that home wasn't the lock that the key on her keyring belonged to, but the people that resided in the building. She just wished there was a way to have everyone, Jace, her mother and Luke together.

* * *

It's a little bit longer, right? I do have the next chapter started though, I'll _try _to get it up by Friday. _Try._

Follow, favourite, review, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**I said I'd try for Friday, I succeeded, yay! I know it's short again, but I've been busy preparing for school starting again. I'll try to get another chapter up within a few days.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It only took Jace three days to become impatient again, his fingers were itching for his blades, body ready for Sebastian's fight. It also took Clary three days to finally take the test. She had it hidden in Isabelle's room since she was forced to buy one, and was only taking it because of Izzy's persistent nagging.

She sat on the closed toilet lid after she snuck it into Jace's bathroom. The white stick twirled around her fingers as she anxiously played with it. She set her watch. Three minutes. Jace knocked on the door. "Clary?" He said "Are you okay? You've been in there a while"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She tried her best to sound okay "I'll be out in a few mins" she failed, her voice cracked.

"Bullshit Clary, what are you doing?"

"_Stuff_" she half shouted, wishing he'd just go away, thinking he probably would anyway if the test came up positive.

Jace let out a light laugh, Clary heard him move to sit outside the bathroom door. "Stuff?" She guessed he raised an eye brow, which he did "Clary, if you needed to do that sort of thing, my bed is always welcoming"

Two minutes. She stood up and walked to the door, holding the test behind her and reaching out for the handle, quickly pulled the door open. Jace fell backwards onto the cold tiles, laughing "Name of the Angel, Clary, you don't have to be so eager."

Clary kept a straight, hard face, looking down at the golden boy, "Will you stop being so _immature_?"

Jace scrambled up to his feet, regaining is height against her. "Sorry," he wiped his hands on his jeans before looking her steadily in the eye "What's wrong?"

Clary gingerly pulled her hand from behind her back and presented him with the test. His mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?"

"I wasn't going to," Clary looked up at him "Izzy made me buy-"

"You told _Izzy_ and not me?" he looked hurt.

"I thought you wouldn't want it, and you were so stressed out about Sebastian, I didn't want to worry you"

Worry me?" Jace scoffed "Clary, I always worry about you, I'll never stop worrying about you"

"I don't need you to worry about me,"

"You can protect yourself, I know, but I'll always be here to protect you too"

"So you won't leave me? You won't go if it's positive?"

"Clary, what do you take me for? Of course I won't leave," he laughed "You might have the most perfect looking Shadowhunter growing inside of you; I'm staying to claim my contribution"

Clary laughed this time and reached up to wrap her arms around Jace, it was a struggle, she had to stand on tip-toes to do so, but she was so relieved she didn't care. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" she chanted into his ear.

One minute.

"You realize your mum is definitely going to hate me if you are pregnant, Jace said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear "And then she'll rant on about how stupid we are"

"You can tell her" Clary begged.

"No way Clarissa, this is not all on me"

"If your magical angel sperm didn't swim so well we wouldn't be in this situation" Clary tried, dreading telling her mother.  
"Oh. No, no no no. How could we be so stupid?" Jace wound his fingers through his golden hair so tightly Clary feared some may be pulled out.  
"What?"  
Jace placed his hands on Clary's shoulders "This baby, it's not going to be a normal Shadowhunter, Clary. We both have different blood, special blood, and-"  
"Sebastian's going to find a way to get it"  
Jace rested his forehead against Clary's, they were so close their scents mingled, sunshine and paint and their lungs shared oxygen. It would have been the perfect moment to kiss, under different circumstances, but now was no time for kissing. "What are we going to do?" Clary whispered.  
"I don't know, Clary, I don't. But I promise you, I will protect you." Jace looked deep into her glassy eyes; fear struck though her pupils "I won't let anyone hurt you"

Her watch let out a quiet ring, her face scrunched up in anticipation "Can you look?" she whispered.

Clary stood silently with her eyes squeezed shut, waiting for Jace to tell her the results. The room stayed silent for a few moments before Jace let out a moan.

"It's positive"

* * *

**I'm sorry if you hoped she wouldn't be pregnant, but it is important to the plot. This isn't going to be a mushy pregnancy fanfiction (Don't get me wrong, some are great, it's just not my personal style) Favourite/Follow/Review. Thank you so much :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I've been a failure with this whole updating thing, but school is horribly busy at the moment. However, I plan to write a few chapters over October Half Term (Which is in a few weeks) so I'll 'stock up' on chapters to then hopefully publish a bit more regularly. **

* * *

Clary sat in an aging chair in the corner of the Institutes living room, the positive pregnancy test resting upon her shaking knees. Jace perched on the arm, allowing her to lean her head against his shoulder as they waited for Izzy. Maryse was out and Alec was most definitely at Magnus' so they decided to start with Izzy. Clary had dark circles under her eyes, she was visibly exhausted, her sleep plagued with nightmares about her family disowning her, forcing her to abort the baby and most terrifying were the dreams about Sebastian, returning for her, for her baby. Jace didn't look much better, he didn't sleep much, his own sleep disturbed by Clary's kicking and murmuring. He still managed to pull the tired look off as sexy, hair tousled upon his forehead and dark circles brightened by his gold eyes.

There was a sudden squeak of a floorboard and Clary jumped, knocking the test onto the floor. Jace bent down to pick it up and as he rose, Isabelle stood in front of him, hands on hips, stern faced.

"You're mum's gonna be pissed Clary" Izzy said.

"I know-" Clary started, but burst into tears, covering her face with slim fingers.

Jace moved his hand in circles upon her back, trying anything to stop her crying, wishing he wasn't so stupid. "Jace," Izzy said "Go away for a moment"

He protested for a second, but left soon after. Izzy crouched in front of Clary on the floor, pulling her hands away with her own. Clary's eyes were bright, mossy green, glazed with a layer of tears. Redness was creeping into them and she looked terrified and ashamed. She looked away from Izzy, to her hands that now rested on her lap.

"What am I gonna do, Iz?"

Izzy drew in a long breath, thinking of what to say, hating that she was the responsible one "You stay here, and I'll go call your mum," She paused, demanding Clary's attention "And you'll tell her everything, and then, she will accept it. And you and Jace, you'll work something out"

Clary wiped her tear stained cheek, and whispered, almost silently "The baby's different, Izzy, Sebastian will want it" she chocked the last words as Izzy pulled her in, wrapping her arms around Clary's body and holding her gently. In the time Clary had known the Lightwood's, she had grown to feel comfortable wrapped in their embraces, stronger with someone holding her together. Even Mayrse would hug her occasionally, and she felt safe, Alec seemed to accept her and moved on with Magnus, although rare, the odd hug gave her some comfort.

Izzy let go of her and rose, dusting of Clary's shoulders "Don't worry," She looked down at Clary pitifully, Clary hated being given that look, but she let it go "I'll go call your mum"

* * *

Clary sat in silence for a few moments before Jace returned, a steaming cup of coffee in hand. He set it on the side table before taking his own seat in a old chair next to Clary's. "I'm sorry" she said, just load enough for Jace to hear.

"What for?"

"My mum's gonna come storming through the door and demand your head on a platter," she looked at him steadily, her face was streaked with salty tears, one still resided on her top lip, Jace couldn't help but want to wipe it off and kiss her, but he was glued to his chair. "And I can't choose. She'll make me choose and I can't, Jace, I _need _you both."

He shifted a little, ever so slightly in his chair, knowing that if he moved Clary wouldn't get it out of her system, this was how she worked, she talked, he listened. Clary continued "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm barely used to you, _touching you_, how am I supposed to look after a baby?" she paused "How am I going to raise it? Make it stop crying? What about-"

"We" Jace said.

"What?"

"We, it's my baby too," Jace lent towards her in his chair, "Remember when you told me you were the only one who had to love me?" Clary nodded "You were right, and you're the only one who really does"

"Izzy and Alec love you"

Jace scoffed "okay, maybe they do, but you're the only one I really need to love me, I could live if Iz and Alec just _liked_ me, I couldn't live if you did." He rose from his chair then and returned to a crouching position at Clary's knees. "I _need_ you like this, maybe because I've never had something like this before, no ones ever really loved me because they wanted to"

Clary looked puzzled, so let him continue "I was forced upon the Lightwood's, of course they had to love me, even though they may have grown to. You, you found me and I was an asshole to you and you still loved me."

"I do love you" Clary rested her forehead against Jace's, a single tear fell to the tip of her nose and settled for a second before running off with a soft 'drip'  
"hey, no more crying" Jace kissed her once gently

"I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to cry"

Before Jace could respond there was a sharp intake of breath from the doorway. They looked up to see a very, very angry looking Jocelyn standing underneath the doorframe.

"mum-""Get up" she demanded, Clary remained sitting so she stormed over and grabbed her wrists, pulling her through the door and pass a sorry looking Isabelle. "mum, let go of me"

"You're coming home Clary, I trusted you, and-"

"_let go of me now"_Clary twisted her wrist free and stood besides Jace, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Get your hands off my daughter, I trusted you, and you, you broke it. Let her go" Jocelyn's faced twisted with hatred, the words vial and sour lingered in the still air. Mayrse stepped forward, Clary hadn't seen her until now and when she spoke she was calm and steady.

"I think you're being unreasonable, Jocelyn, come into the living room and we'll discuss this" she paused and looked directly at Jocelyn "maturely."

* * *

**Thankyou once again for reading, I will try to update soon, but I'm in the mock exam stage at school, so please bear with me. Review/follow/favourite. :)**


End file.
